


Spying on the World's Most Mysterious Woman

by That_Geek



Category: Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: F/M, Kate calls SJ Aunt and i wont be told differently, Luke is clueless, Snooping, Spying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24805297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek
Summary: Sarah Jane is being suspicious so the kids do what comnes naturally to them: Snooping on her.
Relationships: Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Spying on the World's Most Mysterious Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so in 'Goodbye Sarah Jane' (S4E11/12) Sarah Jane uses Mr Smith to play back her conversation with Ruby and so obviously i have taken that little feature of Mr Smith and used it to my advantage. The ship, Sarah Jane/Alan isn't very common but OMG, I will never be over it so this is what you are getting.

Maria, Luke and Clyde were awfully worried. Sarah Jane had been going on super secret meetings and had been having an increased number of phone calls over the last few weeks. The group were worried that something was wrong. They knew that Sarah Jane was private and that she was used to shutting people out. So, they had enlisted the help of Mr Smith who could on request produce footage of the goings on in the attic.

“You know Mr Smith, that’s kinda creepy,” Clyde quipped.

“Sarah Jane instructed it in case of an alien threat in the attic,” Mr Smith replied. The teens looked at each with a disconcerting look however, this little feature did however work in their advantage so they weren’t going to push for more details.

“Alright, Mr Smith. Do you have footage of the attic from, say, last month?” Maria asked. Mr Smith was quiet, the shapes on his screen morphing.

“The following footage is from 6 weeks ago.” Mr Smith fades in a video. In the video Sarah Jane is sitting on the couch with a blonde woman.

_“So, tell me, Aunt Sarah why were you seen at The Savoy?” The woman took a long sip of her tea looking at Sarah Jane over the top of her cup._

_“I was meeting a contributor for an article. Who saw me, anyway?” Sarah Jane replied nonchalantly._

_“Oh right, yeah. Do you, erm, give all contributors the same treatment?” Sarah Jane nodded._

_“The Savoy was just a backdrop, a nice place. Some contributors are tricky” The woman hummed and nodded._

_“My source did mention that. They said that your...contributor...looked very tricky” The woman smirked taking another long sip of tea. Sarah Jane stared at the woman._

_“Who is your source, Kate?” Sarah Jane asks_

_“They would like their identity to remain private. So, tell me again, why were you at The Savoy?” Kate sits forward and looks Sarah Jane in the eye._

_“I told you I was interviewing someone” Sarah Jane insisted._

_“Aunt Sarah, you need your mouth to interview someone and according to my source; yours was very busy...not talking” Kate replied smugly. Sarah Jane blushed and she stayed quiet for some time._

_“Oh...erm...what else did your source see?” Sarah Jane asked_

_“Not much, just that you were having dinner and kissing,” Sarah Jane let out a sigh of relief and took a sip of her tea, “Oh and the man was younger than me,” Sarah Jane choked on her water. There was a silence._

_“He’s not younger than you, he’s probably the same age as you” Sarah Jane explains looking down, “I shouldn’t even feel guilty, Kate. Yes I am older than him but he does not mind. He’s always saying I should worry less; that we enjoy each other, that‘s what counts” Sarah Jane explained with quite a bit of passion. Kate smiled, wow, Sarah Jane really liked this guy._

_“That’s great Aunt Sarah, I’m glad you’re happy” Sarah Jane nods and goes back to her tea._

_“So, who was your source?” She asks again._

_“It was Benton, he was there with his daughter, she’s getting married and thinking about having the reception there” Sarah Jane nods. There is a quiet moment and then Kate shifts._

_“So, c’mon tell me. A guy 20 years your junior, what’s it like?” Sarah Jane scoffed at the eager looking Kate._

_“Is that all you think about?” Sarah Jane chuckled._

“Stop the clip, Mr Smith” Maria instructed and the clip disappeared. 

“Hey what did you do that for?” Clyde asked.

“Umm, I’d have thought it was obvious” the boys give her blank looks, “they were talking about IT, y’know IT.” Maria emphasised with wide eyes. Clyde grimaced and shivered.

“Good call, I don’t want to think about Sarah Jane and some guy...nope, no way” He shivered again at the image.

“IT, a film from the 1980’s about a killer clown called…” Luke began to think aloud.

“No Luke, not the film IT. We need to work on those social cues with you, mate” Clyde patted his innocent friends shoulders.

“Sex, Luke.” Maria answered.

“Oh,” he pondered this for a moment, “My mum is having sex? Will she have a baby then?” Maria and Clyde grimaced again.

“Luke, in all your super brain is there a blank space where the menopause should be. Sarah Jane is not exactly young anymore” Maria chuckled.

“Yeah, I think that’s one thing Sarah Jane couldn’t do,” Clyde added.

“What’s one thing I couldn’t do?” Sarah Jane asks walking into the attic with a smile.

“Have a...ow” Luke began and was nudged in the ribs by Maria. He looked at her and she shook her head.

“Nothing Sarah Jane. C’mon boys we have to study for that history test tomorrow” Maria announced and ushered them out of the room. Sarah Jane watched them leave and shook her head.

-SJA-

The teen trio tried again the following day while Sarah Jane was out on a food shop. But their rummage through Mr Smith’s video files only came up with boring work calls and Sarah Jane at her desk typing away furiously. They were going to call it day until Mr Smith uncovered a clip from the weekend the three teens had gone on a geography field trip with their school, many weeks ago.

“What happened that weekend, Mr Smith?” Maria asked.

“A shuttle pod crash landed, Sarah Jane and Mr Jackson went to investigate,” the teens shrugged, ok so nothing that interesting, “Mr Jackson was injured when they returned and Sarah Jane needed my assistance to create a healing salve to cure the alien infection” He went on to explain.

“Oh my god! My dad was injured and he never told me? Play the clip, Mr Smith” Maria shouted. The super computer’s screen changed and a clip appeared.

_Alan was clutching his side while Sarah Jane was at the desk looking through an old case._

_“Alright Mr Smith, I have the blue liquid and the clear gel, what now?” Sarah Jane asked holding up two bottles to Mr Smith._

_“You will need a pipette dropper, Sarah Jane” Sarah Jane rolled her eyes and grabbed one from a drawer._

_“Right-o, what now?”_

_“Take 4g of the clear gel and drop the blue liquid onto it twice. Apply this to Mr Jackson’s skin, it will do the rest” Mr Smith explained. Sarah Jane did as instructed. She rushed over to Alan who was lying on the sofa._

_“You’ll have to take off your shirt, Alan” He groaned and carefully lifted his shirt, revealing a large bloody gash, Sarah Jane made a worried noise._

_“Mr Smith are, you sure I don’t need to clean the wound first” Sarah Jane asked looking at him over her shoulder._

_“No Sarah Jane, place the treated gel, blue side down onto Mr Jackson’s wound.” Sarah Jane took a deep breath and flipped the gel strip and placed it over the wound. Alan yelled, his hands gripped the sofa._

_“Argh, oh god. That hurts, oh god. What is it doing?” Alan yelled looking down but unable to see._

_“Sorry, I didn’t know it would hurt,” Sarah Jane sighed, she watched the strip meld with his skin. He was gritting his teeth._

_“Tell me something about space” He looked at her, flapping his free hand_

_“It’s big and full of life. Life is everywhere you turn, when you’re in space. It truly puts life on Earth into perspective.” She smiles._

_“I wish I could see it” He smiles, gritting his teeth._

_“You will one day, I’ll make sure the Doctor knows to pick up my friends sometime” her fingertips touch his chest near the gash, the strip has almost disappeared, leaving a blue plaster of sorts._

_“I’ll look forward to it. What else? C’mon tell me about those Dalek things” Sarah Jane shivered. She stays quiet and looks down at the floor. She takes a big breath in and then out._

_“I...I wanted the doctor to kill them. He had a choice and I wasn’t the voice of reason.” She explains, looking away from him._

_“I’m sure you had your reasons for feeling that way” Alan, patted her arm reassuringly._

_“I was there at their creation, their creator tortured me and I was willing to watch the doctor commit genocide. That’s the sad part of travel out there,” she turns looking out of the window over her desk, “it hardens you, you go through unthinkable experiences but there are also the experiences that stick to your skin and...give you nightmares” Sarah Jane explained, she looked down and Alan could see the tears in her eyes._

_“I didn’t think about that, the bad side. I’m sorry” he stroked her arm, gritting his teeth as he sat up. She places a hand over his._

_“Don’t be. The bad experiences will always be with me but so will the good. I don’t regret a single moment out there. It made me who I am today.” They stare at each other and it isn’t quite clear who moves forward but the two kiss, and not a gentle kiss._

“Eww, stop the clip. Mr Smith” Clyde orders, disgusted by the events of the clip. The trio don't speak, they stare at Mr Smith. It is Luke that speaks first.

“If my mum is having sex with Mr Jackson, does that make you my sister, Maria?” He asks, with his usual innocence. Maria and Clyde groan looking away.

“I don’t think so. It hasn’t been that long, it can’t be that serious. Oh, this is so gross” Maria scoffed, with a frown.

“Would you like to continue to view clips?” Mr Smith asked.

“Yes”

“No” Clyde and Maria shouted over Luke.

“Mate, we should stop. It’s gross enough” Clyde held his hands up at Luke.

“But why, sex is a natural acitivity. Humans use it for reproduction” Luke argued back,

“Yeah, but no. It’s more than that, Luke.” Maria sighed, this was not what she wanted to find out. Okay, she was happy for Sarah Jane and her dad, but also, old people having sex was just NOT something she needed to know about right now.

“Mr Smith, please play the next clip” Luke shrugged, turning to Mr Smith. Mr Smith complied and the other two teens groaned.

“Ok, but if I get traumatised. I am blaming you” Clyde points his finger at Luke and sits down on the stairs where Maria is also sat.

_Sarah Jane rushes into the attic, in a lilac dressing gown, she seems panicked._

_“This is why, I tell you not to throw things” She yelled behind her._

_“Hey, you weren’t complaining at the time. God, I swear Chrissie does this all the damn time.” Alan huffs coming in behind her without his shirt._

_“I’m sure she...actually I’m not going to give her the benefit of the doubt. What did you tell her you were doing again?” Sarah Jane asked as she sped through the room picking up various articles of clothing._

_“Nothing. This whole girls weekend was her idea. When I asked her why she said it was for Maria but followed that with, you have that look; that look from when we were first dating. She knows I’m seeing someone” Alan huffed, also picking up articles of clothing from the attic floor._

_“How did she seem though? Happy? Jealous?” Sarah Jane asked, throwing his shirt at him and disappearing behind a wooden divider._

_“I guess happy, god, if she is jealous she has 0 right to be. She left me not the other way round. I go easy on her for Maria but jeez, I just want one weekend with no aliens and no children and an appropriate amount of time with the woman I...well, you” He huffed and plopped onto the sofa._

_“It does seem rather strange that she would take Maria, suspecting you are seeing someone and then cancel halfway through the weekend. What did she say?” Sarah Jane’s robe came up over the divider._

_“Nothing in great detail. Just that Maria couldn’t stay. Don’t get me wrong, Maria is my everything but we were having such a damn good time” He leans back over the sofa his head turned towards the divider, he raises an eyebrow and grins._

_“I can see you and you are not coming over here. Your child is arriving in ten minutes” her arm appeared pointing a finger at him. He groans and stays in the seat. She appears dressed in her jeans and shirt, the buttons not quite right.. Alan smirks as she walks over._

_“Get up, we don't have time...what?” She stops behind the sofa. He gets up and turns kneeling on the sofa._

_“Your buttons are wrong. More haste, less speed.” He is in front of Sarah Jane but it is fairly obvious that he is undoing her shirt buttons._

_“Alan, I can do this myself” She points out._

_“I know but I want to also, if I move you know who is watching” he jerks his head back towards Mr Smith. Sarah Jane scoffs so Alan pretends to move, she grabs his arms pulling him back._

_“Don’t say anything just, get me dressed” She sighs._

_“That is honestly the worst thing you have ever said to me” He shakes his head and she laughs, smacking his arm._

_“You are insatiable” She places her hands on his shoulders. He leans up and kisses her, he pulls her closer, the two of them separated by the sofa. Sarah Jane moans, and pulls back._

_“We have to stop” She pouts._

_“I swear if I ever find out about plans Chrissie has, I am going to ruin them” Alan rolls his eyes._

_“Alan, don’t be so petty. I’m sure if she ever works that it's me you’re sleeping with it’ll be punishment enough” Sarah Jane grins, grabbing her robe and small pile of clothes and heads for the door. Alan laughs and follows her out the door._

The teens are once again silent. Luke is smiling while Maria and Clyde are holding their heads.

“Maria, if I ever suggest snooping on Sarah Jane, can you just slap me or something?” He turns his head to her with a small smile. Maria nods.

“Yeah, snooping on the world’s most mysterious woman was always going to end badly, wasn’t it?” Maria sighed. They could hear footsteps on the stairs. They called Mr Smith to retreat and rushed around trying to find natural positions to stand in. 

With a smile on her face, Sarah Jane enters the room. She narrows her eyes at the teens.

“What have you been up to?”She asks, hands on her hips.

“Nothing!” the three chorus and scuttle away out of the attic. Leaving Sarah Jane puzzled in her attic for the second day in a row.


End file.
